1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rotatable looptaker and bobbin case assembly for use in a lockstitch sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bobbin case can only be loosely confined within the looptaker of a lockstitch sewing machine because a loop of thread must be moved about the bobbin case to form a stitch. Such loose confinement has permitted movement of the bobbin case within the looptaker and a resulting high level of bobbin case noise during the operation of the machine.
It is a prime object of the present invention to minimize bobbin case noise in a lockstitch sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to resiliently restrict the movement of a bobbin case in a sewing machine by forces resulting from frictional engagement of the looptaker with bobbin case and the engagement with the bobbin case of an encircling thread loop during operation of the machine.
It is also an object of the invention to control the movement of a bobbin case in a lockstitch sewing machine with a light force applying member and a cushioning shock absorber in a manner enabling a thread loop to be moved about the bobbin case as required for proper stitch formation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.